SasunaruNarusasu: A man of few words
by Sasu-Soul
Summary: Happy Valentine's day! Here's a Sasunaru oneshot for you! Naruto's POV     I gathered enough courage to whisper "What would you say if I do?" he moved even closer, and whispered in my ear "Why don't you try to say it, so you can find out?"


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

**

I woke up really early this morning. The digital watch on my desk showed 5:30, but I didn't care. I was way too excited to sleep anyways. I looked at my calendar, Saturday 14th of February. Today was Valentine's Day, the day I had been looking forward to for months. I wanted to remember this day for the rest of my life. Cause on this very day, I would confess to the love of my life, Sasuke Uchiha. If you had asked me if I was gay just half a year ago, I would say: "NO FUCKING WAY!" with once, and walk away annoyed. But a couple of months later, I realized that I was. And I wasn't falling for a nice, happy cheerful guy like me. I was completely lost in the onyx eyes of Sasuke Uchiha, the pale, black-haired, complete opposite of myself; which I once came to call my best friend. I didn't even remember when rivalry turned into friendship, or when friendship turned into falling in love. But it happened, and there was nothing more to do about that. From the moment I realized it, I knew that I couldn't keep it to myself. I had to tell him once, cause I really sucked at keeping secrets. That was what loving him felt like, hiding a huge secret from him, and from the rest of this world. I haven't even told them that I'm gay! But I had hinted a lot, and someone must've realized.

I yawned loudly as I stepped out of my bed and went to my closet. I had to wear something special for today, not my orange and black training-suit. I desperately looked through my closet hoping to find something a bit cooler than my regular outfits. After a while I ended up with some blue jeans with big pockets and a grey shirt with the Rise Against logo on. I was surprised at how good it looked in comparison to my regular style, and made a mental note to use these kinds of clothes a little more often. I didn't even know that I owned a pair of jeans, and I had only used the t-shirt once, on a concert with Sasuke a year ago. I ruffled my hair a bit, to make it look a bit more soft and spiky, before I put some deodorant on, and went downstairs to eat. For breakfast I made myself omelet, as I danced around with my headset on. Anyone who saw me like this would think I was crazy. Except from my friends, who knew I was.

After breakfast, I watched TV for a couple of hours, and wondered why I woke up that early. It was Saturday, which means no school and that the stores opened late, even Ichiraku Ramen. Usually, it would've been the last point that irritated me the most. But today I had no intention of going there whatsoever. I just needed to get to the mall, to buy that basket for him. I had seen while I was out grocery shopping on Wednesday, even I need to get something else than ramen once in a while. It had this huge dark blue ribbon on it and was filled with black chocolate. It was absolutely perfect. I must admit that it felt a little awkward to look for a Valentines gift that wasn't for Sakura. I had been obsessed with the pinkette for years, and always tried to win her heart on Valentine's Day. She couldn't care less, because she always tried to impress Sasuke on said day, but never managed it. And Sasuke, he just didn't care. To him, Valentine's Day was a big bother, full of too much white chocolate, plastic hearts, and crazy fangirls. I hoped that he would treat me different when I confessed to him, but I was scared that I might not like his reaction. My eyelids started closing, while I was thinking of possible ways to confess, and how he would react to each one of them. And after a little while, I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room for a while. The TV was on, it showed this stupid commercial involving a teddy bear and toothpaste. I'm sure Sakura would've found it cute though. My plate was on the coffee table, and the pan I used to make the omelet was still in the sink. I had forgotten it completely. I looked at the big clock over my fireplace, it said 13:30. What? 13:30! That was bad! I had to get going, now! What if Sasuke already had a Valentine, or more likely, had left town for the day because he was tired of all the screaming fangirls. I panicked and fell headfirst out of the sofa and onto the floor. I looked at the dirty dishes one last time, before I grabbed my jacket and ran outside, almost forgetting to close my door on the way. I could do them later, this was way more important. And I wasn't any freak who had to have a spotless house. Rather the opposite.

The mall sure was crowded this Saturday. Tons of girls were running around with teddy bears in their arms, looking for a perfect gift for their beloved one. The boys were a bit more laidback, walked casually around, stopped by the flower shop and bought some roses, before they went to find their girlfriends. I pushed myself through the crowd as I looked for the basket from Wednesday. I saw it in one of the windows with the sign: Only one left, on. Damn it! I had to get that one for Sasuke! So I started running towards the store like a maniac, waving my hands up and down, and then I suddenly crashed right into Sakura Haruno.

"Ouch!" I rubbed the back of my head as I got to my feet. Sakura was standing in front of me with a basket filled with white chocolate in her left hand, and a completely crazy look in her eyes. "DAMN IT! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BAKA NARUTO!" She yelled, and punched me across the mall, so that I landed in a dumpster. "And just so you know, you don't even need to try and buy me something this year! I HATE YOU!" Great, Sakura is mad at me, I thought. And now my clothes were ruined. I couldn't go home and change now, I had to get that basket! I brushed the dirt of my clothes, removed a rotten banana from my head, and started running towards the shop again. Just to face the wrath of Akamaru in a playful mood.

The gigantic dog jumped onto me, and when I landed on the floor, he started licking my face just like, well, like a dog would. "Mmpphh' I tried to scream, but Akamaru's tongue just got into my mouth. Damn it! I was supposed to share my first kiss with Sasuke, not a dog. "Akamaru, come here!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled from afar. The dog obeyed instantly, and I could finally get up again. "I'm so sorry Naruto!" he yelled, and laughed a little, "but it's your fault when you smell like that! He just can't resist it." And then the happy duo of man and dog left. On the third try I finally got to the store. Just to watch someone pay for the basket with the blue ribbon. I cursed to myself, how much bad luck is it possible to have? This had to be the worst Valentine's Day ever! I sighed as I bought a regular heart-shaped box with black chocolate in, and went home to take a shower. After that was over with, I once again looked through my closet, but ended up with wearing my regular training suit. I sighed once more, grabbed the chocolate, and started walking towards Sasuke's house. Please Kami-sama, don't let me down again.

I walked towards Sasuke's house as I rehearsed on my confession. Should I just blurt it out? Or talk a bit about why and when and how much he meant to me? No, Sasuke was a guy that hated long speeches, he just wanted to get things over with, and was very straight to the point. So I decided I'd keep it simple and direct, no nervous small talk in the beginning. I straightened up and went to knock on the door. No answer, I tried the doorbell and a voice that sent chills down my spine, and made my heart jump out of my chest, answered. "Don't come in!" Don't come in? That wasn't a regular response. But it was Valentine's Day after all; maybe he thought I was a fangirl. "It's me, Naruto! I'm not a fangirl, let me in!" The voice from inside responded: "Please just leave, come back in an hour or two… mppfhh!" What? I started panicking. Was someone kidnapping him or something? "Sasuke, are you all right?" "I'm *pant* fine… Please don't *pant* come in… Ouch, you bit me! Mpfhh!" Oh no! What happened to him? I gathered all of my courage and pushed the door open… Inside, I found one stk. Uchiha underneath one stk. Haruno, which was busy with kissing his neck. I just couldn't believe it! Nothing ever ended up the way I wanted it! I dropped the heart-shaped box with: I love you written all over it, and ran outside crying.

It felt as if my heart had been torn out of my chest. I just kept on running, even though I heard a faint voice behind me: "Naruto, please, come back! It wasn't me! I tried to push her away!" As if I would believe something like that. But when it comes to it, Sasuke isn't the type to be lying to avoid hurting someone; he would just huff and go back to his everyday life. I slowed down a bit, to let him catch up with me, and ran towards the old park inside the forest. He followed silently; I guess he couldn't find any words. Or maybe he just expected me to stop soon, so he could explain himself. Sasuke sure was a mystery, but that's what made him so attractive. I slowed down even more as the park came to my view. He slowed down as well, walking just a few feet behind me. The silence was almost unbearable. But I found no words to break it with. So I sat down on the swing-set, and waited for him to get ready.

"Sorry…" he said in a soft whisper as he came closer. Sorry? That's all he had to say? He broke my heart and all he could say was sorry? "Why do you even care? You never care about things like this! You never even offer them a thought!" I screamed, tears running from my eyes. I made no attempt to stop them. So what if I cried? He doesn't like me anyways. He never will. All of a sudden, the back of his hand moved to my face. "Crying is for losers." He stated bluntly, and wiped my tears away. "I am a loser." I said as I looked up at him. "Indeed you are" he said, and smiled to me, an honest smile. For Sasuke that's very rare. What was he up to?

As expected, he still ignored my earlier question, instead he said. "I saw the chocolates you brought for me. Guess I will have to say thanks for that." "Hmpff, why would you say that?" I said, and looked away annoyed. "Because Sakura only brought me white chocolate, I hate white chocolate." He stated. So that was his reason. Quite a stupid one if you ask me. But this was probably the best excuse I would get from him. I sighed again, and blurted out: "This is the worst Valentine's day EVER!" Because it really was, nothing could top this. Not even two years ago, when Sakura punched me across the football stadium during a match, and the players thought I was the ball. Even though it only lasted for a few seconds, it was extremely painful, and I'm still banned from visiting that stadium.

Sasuke's voice interrupted my thoughts. He sounded serious, so I decided to listen. "Why would you bring your best friend chocolate in a heart-shaped box?" he asked curiously, and waited for my reply. I got unsecure with once, and decided to counter him. "Why were you and Sakura making out on the couch?" He looked at me annoyed, and opened his mouth a little, as if to say that he asked first and wanted my answer. But he closed it again; before he sighed and muttered "I said that it wasn't my fault! You know Sakura, she is all over me! Why do you care anyways? You stopped liking her months ago." He was right. But what he didn't know was that when I stopped liking her, I started to like someone else, a young shinobi named Sasuke Uchiha. "From what I know at the moment, I would say that you love me or something." Sasuke stated again. Damn him for taking things that simple, the way he looked at me with his onyx eyes, made him look a bit hopeful. Wait a minute, hopeful? I gathered courage enough to whisper "What would you say if I do?"

He smiled once again. Wow, I thought. There is a one in a million chance for that to happen. And twice in one day, it had to be a new record. Then he moved even closer, and whispered in my ear: "Why don't you try to say it, so you can find out?" His voice was so seductive. It made me feel warm inside, and my heart-rate rose to a thousand. Well, this day couldn't possibly get worse, so what did I have to lose? "I love you." I whispered. I waited for a reply, but it was a pair of salt, red lips that responded. Our lips moved in sync, as if they were made to fit each other. He pulled away after a few seconds, and started walking away. I just sat there dumbfounded. Sasuke sure was a man of few words. But it didn't matter. His reply left me dazzled, and made me realize something. This was definitely the best Valentine's Day ever!


End file.
